under another light
by antarcticas
Summary: "Oh," he states, and his voice is soft and dangerous at the same time. She turns her head to the side and sees his dark blond hair, his chiseled cheekbones, and his eyes—eyes that do not look as if they belong on the twenty-six year old she knows he is. They look ancient, old as can be. [ginny x grindelwald, au]


**For:** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Assignment: Astronomy, Task #7, Uranus**

 **House: Dee from Slytherin**

 **Authors Note: This stems from two things; first of all, what if Ginny believed that purebloods should hold the highest social ranking and therefore was outcast from her family? Secondly, Bonnie Wright (who played Ginny Weasley in the films) and Jamie Campbell Bower (who played Gellert Grindelwald) were engaged for a period of time in . . . 2011, I believe. And my teen self thinks they look(ed) really cute together.**

 **Word Count: (no authors note included) 571**

* * *

It is freezing.

It is freezing and Ginny is not prepared for the onslaught of cold air when she steps out of Percy and Audrey's house. "I'll just be a second," she breathes to them before closing the door and stepping past the welcome mat, finally free of the anti-apparition wards. She closes her eyes, fingers wrapped around her wand and shaking and shivering as she feels herself get enveloped in the heavy feeling of teleportation.

When the world looks normal again she is in a dark alley that she knows well—it is where she always goes when she wants good wine, a small section between her favorite shop and boutique. She clutches her wand tighter and mutters _lumos_ and then—and then it is not in her hand anymore.

But it is alight, and so is the person holding it.

A wizard she has seen before, but never face to face. A wizard who has his headshot taped to every pole in London. A wizard who is the number one most wanted person in the Wizarding World.

She freezes up and moves her back towards the wall, moving closer and closer until every part of her body that she can make straight is pushed against the dirty cold surface. The man keeps coming closer to her, though, taking two steps for every one of hers.

Her heart is hammering and her breath is heaving. "Wh—" she tries to get out before he slams a hand over her mouth and puts her own wand to her head.

The last word she hears before she loses consciousness is a surprisingly soft, "Stupefy."

* * *

She awakes what might be hours or days later in a bed, surrounded by darkness. What has happened to her hits her all of a sudden, and she gasps, taking in rushed gasps of air. She attempts to get out of the luxurious canopy until she realizes that her hands are handcuffed to the mattress. _This is a nightmare,_ she thinks.

The lights suddenly flick on. The same visage that she had seen before invades her line of sight.

"Hello, Ginevra Weasley," Gellert Grindelwald says, sliding into a chair next to her. He doesn't release her from the chains.

"What—what do you want from me?" she chokes out.

"Oh," he states, and his voice is soft and dangerous at the same time. She turns her head to the side and sees his dark blond hair, his chiselled cheekbones, and his _eyes_ —eyes that do not look as if they belong on the twenty-six year old she knows he is. They look ancient, old as can be. "I want you to tell me where Albus Dumbledore is hiding."

She chuckles. "That mad bloke? I have no idea. Haven't seen him in six years and I don't intend to anytime soon. He was positively crazy, with all that propaganda on how amazing mudbloods are and all that bull."

His face perks up, and his eyes look a little brighter. "You're not a mudblood sympathiser?"

"They're freaks of nature. Odd. Disgusting. Why would you think so?"

"Do you not come from a family of blood traitors?"

"They disowned me. Said I was too extreme. I only talk to my brother Percy now—they kicked him out, too. Said he wasn't dedicated enough to their cause," she scoffs.

Grindelwald tilts his head, a captivating but odd smirk flitting across his face. "You do seem interesting, Ms. Weasley."


End file.
